Cell Block Tango!
by OnePinkReindeer
Summary: We all know the girls from Cell Block Tango. We know their crimes, but what triggered them, and what's their story about their crimes? Rated T for language and sexual hints.
1. POP!

**Since I'm a huge fan of the musical****, "Chicago" and I simply love "Cell Block Tango", then I've decided to write each of the girls' story about their crime. So I'll take it chronological, which means.. You'll know who I'll start out with if you're a fan of the song ;D**

**Enjoy these small stories and please R&R**

**- - - - **

**POP!**

Liz couldn't believe it. It just couldn't be true! Her brother, related to her by blood, had just fired her! And for what? The only thing she had done was to take a few things from his store, nothing special! This just made her day even worse.

She went up the stairs, no, stamped up the stairs. The whole building was able to hear that Liz had entered, and that she wasn't happy.

"Liz, dear, "

Liz turned her head, for crying out loud! Did Mrs. Cubert also have to ruin her day more that it already had been ruined? Liz clenched her teeth, Mrs. Cubert always had to shush on her and Bernie when they, lets call it "play", got a little too loud. She wasn't rude or anything, but as everybody else knew, even the sweetest hint could make Liz's blood boil.

"What?!" Liz yelled, making Mrs. Cubert flinch.

"It's just, dear Liz; could I ask you and Bernie to, turn down the, volume a little?"

How dared she! Didn't she know that Liz just had the worst day ever, she gritted her teeth and smacked her hand on the banister.

"NO! No we won't turn the FUCKING volume down you old hag!"

Liz turned around and stamped even more than before as she made her way up to the 5th floor. She didn't even notice the shocked look Mrs. Cubert had when she left.

***

"Bernie!" Liz yelled as she entered the apartment. It wasn't big, but had a living room and a bedroom apart from toilet and kitchen. She went into the living room and saw Bernie, lying on the couch and drinking a beer. The TV was on, and the sound from the bad quality comedy show was almost blowing Liz back. She looked at Bernie, shocked to see how little he cared.

"Anything wrong babe?" he asked, as casually as ever.

"What do you think you're doing?! Weren't you going to find a job you…!"

Bernie shrugged and took a drink of his beer.

"Why should I, you have a job, that'll do, right?"

Liz gritted her teeth once again, and turned around ready to storm right out again, when he triggered her.

"POP!"

Liz turned around, oh no he didn't! He KNEW how much she hated when he popped his gum. She'd told him thousand of times. She was used to him chewing, but this… POPPING! It really triggered her and he knew too well.

"What did you just do?!" she said angry.

Bernie shrugged and smiled cocky. Liz walked over to him and placed her right foot on the coach's back and stood over Bernie.

"You pop that gum one more time…"

"POP!"

Liz yelled and grapped the shotgun, Bernie's shotgun, which was directly above the coach. She fired two warning shots… Into his head!

***

Liz laid the shotgun on the coffee table and sat in the chair, and lighted a match. Then she just sat and watched the fire.

"Open up! It's the police!"

Liz looked at the door, calmly. Of course it would have been revealed, there was a reason to why the rent was so cheap. Thin walls.

The police barged into the apartment and she was laid in handcuffs.

"Liz Johnson, it's 7.30 PM and you're under arrest!"

Liz snorted and looked at Bernie.

"Yeah, yeah, if you say so."

The police men pushed her out of the apartment while they begun to snap pictures of the shotgun and Bernie's dead body. Before they pushed her out of the living room Liz gritted her teeth and hissed through them.

"Pop!"


	2. SIX!

**Well here we go again xD First of all, I'm sorry about the minor mistakes in the language in the previous chapter, ****think I was to eager to upload XD; And then I apologize for the wait, but I'm really thrilled about all the positive comments I get ^^ It really makes me continue the story ^^**

**Well on to the next, this chapter will have some sexual hints, I won't write lemon in this story, or well at least not in this one xD Mwaha!**

**Please enjoy and R&R ^^ **

**- - - -**

**SIX!**

Annie smiled, what a perfect evening on the bar. Lots and lots of men, no not men. Handsome men, lovely men, men who were perfect.

"Ms., " Annie looked up at the waiter, wondering.

"From the gentleman in the bar," the waiter said and placed a drink in front of Annie.

Annie looked towards the bar and looked if someone would look down at her. And there was one man. He wasn't handsome or lovely, he was both! He was perfect. Annie smiled and raised her glass towards him with a gesture, and he did the same. She held their eye contact, and when he lowered his glass and made a gesture to her, she crossed her legs and flashed her thigh. In nothing less than 5 seconds he was at her side.

And he was more than perfect. He was amazing. His kisses, his body, the sex. And the best of all, he was single. She enjoyed every second his fingers caressed her skin, her breasts, and her private areas which only few men had had access to.

So they started living together.

Annie didn't mind being home while he worked. She hated to admit it, but it wasn't that bad being a housewife, taking care of the home and then spoil her man when he came home. And the best way to spoil her man, was making him a drink. She knew his favourites, and if he was happy with the drink, he would also get a drink of something else, if you get my point.

Anyway, Ezekiel, as this God's gift to women was named, worked hard and had many working hours. Annie didn't mind that, not that much. Of course it was too bad that he had needed to take more hours than in the beginning of their relationship. Annie didn't find this peculiar, they were great together, and if everything went as the expected, he would soon have to earn money for one more. And when that happened they might be able to afford a bigger apartment than the one they lived in right now. Maybe even an apartment where rats weren't a problem.

One night Ezekiel came home really late. Annie had actually got in bed when he got home. Of course she still got up and made him a drink. She sat down on the other side of the table and looked at him with a happy glow in her eyes. But the look he sent back to her wasn't that happy.

"I'll be going on a business trip, so I'll first be home the day after tomorrow…"

Annie's glow of happiness in her eyes faded a bit.

"Oh… But that'll be alright.. I'll have a night out…" she said with a smile as she stood up and walked over behind his chair and began massaging his shoulders.

"How about we'll enjoy ourselves a bit before you leave?" she said in a seductive voice as she played with his hair.

However Ezekiel raised from his chair, automatically causing Annie's hands to brush off his shoulders.

"I'm tired from today's work and I'll be going early tomorrow.." he said and walked into the bedroom.

Annie wasn't used to this behaviour, but tried to convince herself that he just was tired and all. He would be as good as new when he was home again.

* * *

Even though Annie missed Ezekiel, she admitted to herself that she had missed hanging out in the city. And as always, there were tons of men, and some even gave her drinks. But she didn't flirt with them, why would she, she had her Ezekiel.

"Annie!" she heard someone call. She looked up and saw the gang of women she normally hung out with. They all greeted and they took a seat.

Hours passed with chit chat and gossip, until one of the women said something.

"Oh you know Halley, Halley Houston? She's been married!"

"Really?" Annie said surprised and laughed as she sipped her drink, "How can she have become married? "

"Well how odd it sounds, it is true…" Annie's friend said with a laugh.

"So, how's the 'lucky' man?" Annie said with laughter and irony in her voice.

"His name's Ezekiel, Ezekiel Young.."

Annie stiffened, she just stared at her friend. The drink she had in her hand fell to the floor. She breathed hardly while looking frantically around, not believing what she just had heard.

"Wait, Ezekiel Young? That can't be, he's together with Lisa Smith…" another one of the women said.

Then a third one interrupted. "No no no, I've heard he's married with Emily, you know Emily McCain…"

All of a sudden many women began talking about Annie's Ezekiel, and about how many women he were married to. Six Annie counted, six wives, and she weren't even included. She took her purse and left. While she walked away from the table she heard one of the women call out her name, but she ignored it and just rushed home.

***

When Annie got home she breathed hardly, and tried to catch her breath. She couldn't believe all the things she just had heard. Ezekiel was married, and not only to one woman… But to six women! Annie began to walk around inside their apartment, trying to make things clear. She could feel small tears running down her cheek. She brushed them off quickly, not quite understanding why tears welled up in her eyes. She hated this man now, didn't she?

Before she could decide whether or not to hate Ezekiel, speaking of the sun, she heard the door open. She looked towards the door and saw Ezekiel taking off his jacket. She wiped her eyes quickly and tried not to look like she had cried. She didn't want to look weak, or look like she just had discovered a horrible truth.

Ezekiel entered the living room and walked to her and kissed her on her neck. He sure seemed in a better mood than the other day.

"Hello my sweet Annie… "He said in his normal voice, which eventually would lead to his horny voice, and later to his very masculine moans. Annie knew that from experience. She tried not to seem too angry, and she gently stroke his back, while her eyes were filled with hatred.

"Hi my beloved Ezekiel…" she said while trying to stay calm. The moment he had entered the living room and kissed her, she had decided. She hated this man, and would do everything to make him pay.

Ezekiel kept kissing her neck and Annie knew what this would result in, and she didn't want that to happen.

"Say, won't you make me a drink honey?" he asked and let go of her neck. Annie was relieved that he had stopped the kissing before he started to grab her breasts and ass. Sure, she told him and received a smack in her butt before she left to go out and make the drink.

Out in the kitchen Annie tried to calm down once again. She groped in the cupboards after the ingredients for the drink, which lead to her pushing a lot of things down on the table and floor. She cursed at it and Ezekiel yelled from the living room if she was alright and she answered that she was fine.

She picked up the things and placed them on the table. She grabbed the last thing and looked at it. The rat poison, the arsenic. She looked into the living room where Ezekiel was sitting in the chair he always used. She looked at the poison again, and at his drink. She got up and looked at the things again. She then felt the hatred burn up inside of her again, and fixed him a drink.

"Thanks hon…" Ezekiel said and took the drink and began drinking it. Annie sat down in a chair across him and smiled a bit. She began twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. She then stared out in the air while twirling her hair. She didn't really notice when he began coughing and fell down the chair, coughing and coughing. She somehow knew that it would be discovered, what she had done. But that weren't important, not right now. She sighed, smiled and said:

"Six…."


	3. SQUISH!

**Wow, I've (once again) been really late with the update.. I'm SO sorry! Don't know why but I think I just had no ideas in my mind for this chapter, but now I've kicked myself in the ass and got myself to work again! And I must say that it's because of your readers wonderful comments! Thank you so much for the sweet feedback, I adore you guys! Again sorry for the wait, hope it was just a bit worth it xD; There are minor hints to sex, but no actions.**

**SQUISH!**

It was late evening in Chicago, around the time where people who work too much, or just have something better to do, is making dinner. That also goes for June.

Tonight she and Wilbur were going to have chicken. June was quite happy, even though there had been some trouble earlier this day. The milkman. He wasn't your regular milkman who delivered the milk, and then left. This milkman had some kind of obsession for June. Every time she opened the door, which was pretty much always, he told her how much he loved her, that she was perfect, he could make her happy, why didn't she leave Wilbur and run away with him instead.

Sometimes Wilbur had been home when the milkman had come. The first couples of times he had just laughed and said things like "What a freak." That however stopped after the milkman had courted her for a month or so. Then it wasn't so funny anymore. That's the thing with Wilbur, and June, they both had short temper. June began yelling at the milkman from time to time when his courtesy just got a tad too much. Around the same time, Wilbur had more shifts at work, which resulted in even shorter temper and that he and June didn't have so much time together.

However today was special, Wilbur was off work tomorrow. Therefore June had bought chicken, and was preparing a feast. And after dinner, well then Wilbur would get a feast in the bed. Even though the milkman had been extra bad today, June ignored it and just looked forward to see Wilbur.

To be more accurate, the milkman had walked into her apartment today, and started kissing her. If it weren't for June's good punch he would probably have raped her. Something was definitely wrong in this guy's head. However June got him out again, yelling after him. However when he left the apartment with a smirk on his face, Wilbur's friend Jerrod, who lived upstairs, had seen him exit. June had taken a deep breath and greeted Jerrod before she went inside again.

June began carving up the chicken, minding her own business. Then she heard the door, but it didn't just open. It flew open and smacked into the wall. She then heard Wilbur scream her name, not in the usual way, but madder. June looked up from the chicken and towards the living room where Wilbur stormed in. He seemed to be in a rage, and not just any rage. Oh no, it was a jealous rage.

"You've been screwin' the milkman!" he yelled. June was shocked, where did he get that from? Then she understood, that damned Jerrod had probably told Wilbur what he had seen, and assumed that June and the milkman had had sex.

June tried to explain, but Wilbur was crazy and he kept on screaming "You've been screwin' the milkman!" along with other insults such as "You little whore". June started shaking; she clutched the knife in her hand. She had stopped trying to get through to him and tell him what really had happened. He was lost in his rage. He started walking towards her, doing all sorts of gestures. June then bared her teeth in a scream as she stormed towards Wilbur and stabbed him in the stomach. He fell down on the floor, and began gargling because of the blood which slowly appeared in his mouth. But June didn't stop.

How dared he! How dared he! How dared he not trust her! She had given up on everything! Everything for his goddamn sake! Her job, her apartment! He didn't even try to listen to her explanation! It was his entire fault! She hated him, hated him, hated him, hated him!

When June finally got herself together again, she discovered she was on top of Wilbur. Both of them were covered in blood. But it was only his blood. Ten times. She wiped away some blood from her face with her sleeve, and got up. She walked out in the kitchen and placed the knife on the carving board. Then she heard the door open, and the voice of their neighbor, mrs. Brown, who probably wanted to burrow some sugar, which she always did when she was curious. June heard her scream and smiled a bit. Busted, but she didn't care, because it was his entire fault. She grabbed a piece of the carved chicken, and squeezed it in her hand till the liquid from the chicken mixed with the blood on her hand.

"Squish…!"


End file.
